Yokai
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Il y a plusieurs siècles, les Humains et les Yokais vivaient en harmonie, jusqu'au jour où les Humains utilisaient égoïstement le pouvoir de l'autre peuple. Ce dernier décida de s'enfuir sur une île qu'ils appelèrent Uzushio. Seulement, aujourd'hui, un mal sévit le continent, les Humains sont victimes d'une malédiction. Quel est donc ce mal qui ronge le coeur des hommes? SN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je sais vous attendez la suite de "mon âme est à toi" mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres choses à penser comme par exemple à cette fiction. Ecrire quelque chose de nouveau me permet d'enlever les idées noires. Donc j'écris pour purifier un peu tout ça. Mon livre était terminé mais il y a énormément de correction à faire donc j'écris pour décompresser.**

 **Donc ceci est une nouvelle fiction avec de l'aventure, de la romance, du surnaturel tout en restant dans l'univers ninja. Seulement, en restant éloigné du domaine "Naruto".**

 **J'utilise les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Elle sera de Rating M et il y aura peut-être un M-Preg, je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de mon envie.**

 **Il s'agit évidemment du couple SasuNaru.**

 **Le résumé complet de l'histoire:**

 **Il y a plusieurs siècles, les Humains et les Yokais vivaient en harmonie, jusqu'au jour où les Humains utilisaient égoïstement le pouvoir de l'autre peuple. Ce dernier décida de s'enfuir sur une île qu'ils appelèrent Uzushio. Seulement, aujourd'hui, un mal sévit le continent, les Humains sont victimes d'une malédiction. Quel est donc ce mal qui ronge le coeur des hommes?**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce résumé mais je ne savais pas vraiment par quel bout prendre l'histoire.**

 **Le plus simple serait de lire l'histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yokai**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 _Je vais commencer mon histoire par « il y a plusieurs siècles de cela », les Yokais et les humains vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Chaque patrie avait sa propre souveraineté, pour les Humains, il s'agissait de la famille Uchiha. Puissant et dominant clan qui avait à sa tête Madara Uchiha. Puis pour les Yokai, ma famille gouvernait cette nation, le chef de l'époque se nommait Kurama Uzumaki. Les deux clans s'entendaient à merveille, les Yokais aidaient les Humains grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Nous faisions la pluie et le beau temps, si nous voulions qu'une récolte soit abondante, nous pouvions le faire. Nos capacités touchaient les cinq éléments primordiaux. Ces derniers étaient la Terre, le Feu, l'Eau, le Vent et la Foudre. Chacun avait sa force et sa faiblesse sur l'un et sur l'autre._

 _Seulement, nos pouvoirs avaient commencé à éveiller la convoitise et la cupidité des hommes, en particulier, lorsque la richesse et l'envie de conquête commencent à obscurcir le cœur des Humains. Les guerres avaient débuté et les Yokais furent envoyés en premier sur les champs de bataille. Notre peuple se faisait décimer mais pour les Humains, nous n'étions même pas considérés comme des égaux. Ceux qui n'étaient pas envoyés à la guerre se retrouver être des esclaves de la famille royale, ils répondaient au moindre de leurs caprices._

 _Kurama, le chef des Yokais, avait décidé d'en finir avec cette ère d'esclavage. Il emmena ses compatriotes loin des humains, sur une île qu'on appelle « Uzushio ». La contrée se nommait ainsi car elle avait été trouvée par le chef du clan Uzumaki et que l'île se trouvait entourer par de dangereux tourbillon. Sans utilisateur d'Eau, les Humains ne tenteraient jamais de s'approcher de notre refuge mais pour augmenter nos chances de sécurité, une barrière a été créée autour de l'île nous empêchant tout individu d'entrer ou de sortir. Les Yokais étaient de nouveau libre, ne se souciant nullement des problèmes des Humains. Nous entendions des rumeurs grâce aux oiseaux voyageurs. Le continent principal se retrouvait diviser en plusieurs nations. Chacune d'entre elles étaient gouvernées non pas par un roi ou un seigneur mais un Kage._

 _Ces derniers étaient apparus lors des guerres comme les Humains n'avaient plus de chair à canon, ils devaient apprendre à se défendre tout seul contre leurs ennemis. Suite à ces combats, les Humains décidèrent de créer leur propre nation de combattant, les ninjas. Mais malgré leurs nouveaux dispositifs, les habitants du continent tentaient toujours de conquérir notre île. Seulement, aucun d'eux n'a jamais pu passer la barrière qui protège notre île._

 _Nous voilà maintenant, plusieurs siècles plus tard, sur Uzushio._

Un nouveau jour apparut à l'horizon, il s'agissait du premier jour du printemps chez nous les Yokais, cela signifiait le renouveau. A chaque nouvelle saison, une fête se préparait pour annoncer la venue d'un équinoxe ou d'un solstice. Ces journées étaient les plus importantes de l'année car il s'agissait des périodes où nous étions les plus proches de la nature. J'adorais les fêtes des saisons, seulement, il m'arrivait de rêver de partir sur le continent. Admirer les plaines immenses, les forêts, les animaux qui vivaient, les rivières, les montagnes. Sur notre île, il y n'avait pas tous ces paysages, elle était trop petite et l'air marin n'aidait pas à la faune de s'installer ici. Les seuls animaux que je connaissais, c'était les poissons qui bordaient les rives de notre île et ceux qui finissaient dans notre assiette pour pouvoir nous sustenter. On pouvait clarifier notre endroit de paix, de lieu paradisiaque mais nous faisions en sorte que tout le monde se sente chez lui.

Seulement, depuis tout petit, je sentais que ma place ne se trouvait pas ici mais sur le continent. La prophétesse nous avait compté enfant, des histoires sur les Humains et sur les terres interdites. Je me souvenais que tous les Yokais étaient terrifiés par les contes d'autrefois alors que moi, je les trouvais passionnant et surtout intéressant. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas quitter mon île, personne ne le pouvait, mon père, le chef de cet endroit nous l'interdisait. Dans mon cas, c'était pire que les autres, j'étais le fils unique du chef, mon devoir consistait à prendre sa place au sein des Yokais. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à une chose aussi futile que de quitter l'île. Je devais prendre le flambeau et agir comme un véritable chef.

Je soupirai en regardant mon plafond. Mes parents devaient déjà être sorti pour aider. Je me retrouvais seul à la maison. J'ouvris mes rideaux qui me donnaient une vue sur l'océan. Un paysage que j'admirais depuis l'enfance. Je sortis de ma chambre par la fenêtre et je sautai pour atterrir sur le toit en face de ma pièce de nuit. Les tourbillons dansaient à la surface de l'eau, ils semblaient plus nombreux aujourd'hui. Je sentais la nature en colère comme si quelque chose de dangereux venait vers nous. Pour confirmer mes craintes, les oiseaux hurlaient, volant rapidement au-dessus de l'île. Je pouvais lire leur peur à travers chaque battement d'ailes.

Mon peuple commença à paniquer, tout ceci était un mauvais présage. Tout le monde le sentait et cela les inquiétait. J'entendais la voix forte de mon père qui essayait de calmer les Yokais. Je descendis de mon perchoir pour atterrir devant la foule. Je voyais Kiba au loin qui courut vers moi.

-Naruto, c'est terrible. La prophétesse a parlé.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant que Tsunade venait d'avoir une vision. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu ce genre de soucis, la situation pouvait être vraiment catastrophique. Une tempête s'approchait de notre île et elle était violente. Beaucoup de nos récoltes s'était retrouvé déchiqueter par la force du vent. Des maisons baignaient dans les eaux boueuses. On s'était tous entraider pour reconstruire notre village et il prospérait. Seulement, je sentais que la nouvelle vision de Tsunade allait de nouveau tout remettre en question. La foule paniquait et une fille se faufila hors du rassemblement. Il s'agissait de Sakura Haruno, le disciple de notre prophétesse. Ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés. La jeune femme nous regarda, ses yeux montraient clairement la peur comme chacun des Yokais qui nous entouraient.

-Les Humains arrivent ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est impossible, la barrière nous protège, dit Kiba.

\- Les visions de Tsunade sont formelles.

Je courus à travers la foule et je voyais mon père qui tentait de calmer les émeutes. J'allais vers lui.

-Papa !

\- Pas maintenant Naruto. Oui, je sais que les visions de Tsunade sont souvent véridiques mais la barrière nous protège. Les Humains ne pourront jamais la traverser.

\- Papa ! Il faut qu'on quitte l'île ! répliquai-je plus fortement.

Des centaines de regard me fixaient et dans ces yeux scrutateurs, il y avait mon père. Mais contrairement aux autres, celui de mon paternel me montrait clairement qu'il était énervé par rapport à ma demande. Minato, mon père, me ressemblait, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. La seule différence était que je portais ma marque des Yokais sur mes joues.

La marque des Yokais nous différenciait des Humains chacun d'entre nous l'avait sur le corps ou il s'agissait d'un élément de notre corps comme ma mère, elle avait sa marque de Yokai dans la couleur de ses cheveux. Un rouge passion. Pour mon père, cela se trouvait être un tatouage qu'il avait au bras gauche. Après certains clans avaient des marques de Yokais propre à leur famille comme la famille de Kiba. Le clan Inuzuka avait tous des traces rouges sur le visage.

En parlant de figure, celui de mon père se contractait durement.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux. Ce n'est qu'une vision sans importance, nous sommes protégés par la barrière. Nos ancêtres l'ont créée et jamais aucun Humain ne l'a traversée. Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux quitter l'île. Ici c'est notre maison, on ne quittera pas notre maison pour une simple vision !

\- Papa ! Je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux quitter l'île ! Nous sommes en danger, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ça !

Une gifle retentit et je sentis ma joue chauffée. Des cris d'effroi résonnèrent dans mes oreilles alors que je regardais mon père, surpris. Ma mère était aussi choquée que la foule autour de nous.

-Je suis le chef Naruto. Tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi ! Lorsque tu seras le chef des Yokais, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux mais pour l'instant tu n'es que le fils du chef. J'ai décidé qu'on reste. La vision de Tsunade ne changera rien. L'équinoxe du printemps a toujours fait partie de notre tradition. Nous allons respecter les traditions.

Je fulminai de rage. Jamais mon père n'avait été aussi obtus surtout concernant les visions de Tsunade mais dès que le sujet des Humains et de quitter l'île venaient en même temps sur le tapis. Il ne réfléchissait plus rationnellement. Je m'installai sur un angle de l'île, loin des festivités. Personne ne semblait prendre la menace des Humains au sérieux. La preuve était que j'entendais les cris de joie. Comme à chaque cérémonie, des couples se formaient. L'équinoxe de printemps était particulier, il célébrait l'amour et la reproduction. Une rencontre entre deux âmes-sœurs étaient un signe de longitude et de prospérité. Le rêve de tous les Yokais qui se mettaient ensemble le jour de l'équinoxe.

L'océan semblait dangereux malgré sa beauté. Le problème des Yokais était qu'on ne savait pas nager. Personne n'avait jamais pu apprendre une chose aussi essentielle. On vivait sur une île, c'était ironique.

Des petits cris me réveillèrent et je vis devant moi un dauphin. Sa peau grisée luisait grâce à l'eau présent sur lui. Je souris, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Selon certaines croyances, les dauphins aidaient les naufragés à rejoindre la terre ferme. En voir un était toujours synonyme d'espoir, celui de revenir en vie. Je voulais le toucher et lui voulait s'approcher mais la barrière nous séparer. En voyant le bouclier invisible, je compris enfin la vision de Tsunade. Il devait en avoir plusieurs autour de l'île pour nous protéger mais désormais, il y en avait plus qu'une. Celle qui se trouvait la plus proche de l'île. Si elle était détruite, nous n'aurions plus de défense.

J'entendis des voix derrière moi et je vis Kiba et Sakura. Mes deux amis semblaient gênés. Je leur souris les invitant à venir s'installer à mes côtés. Ils me connaissaient par cœur, ils savaient qu'ils me trouveraient là à bouder et ruminer.

Je regardai en premier Sakura. Ses cheveux roses venaient de son clan qui était des esprits de la forêt. Son nom représentait la fleur de cerisier. Seulement, son destin n'était pas de devenir membre de la famille Haruno mais la nouvelle prophétesse des Yokais. Dans ce rôle de devin, mon amie se devait d'être pure dans tous les sens du terme. Sakura avait du mal avec cette règle mais grâce à cette loi, elle se retrouvait protéger. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux émeraude, je sentais sa compassion à plein nez.

Pour Kiba, sa famille était liée à des esprits de chien. Celui de mon ami se nommait Akamaru. Il avait sa marque sur ses deux joues, deux triangles inversés de couleur rouge.

-Nous sommes désolés pour ton père, dit Sakura.

\- Pourquoi ? Lorsqu'il s'agit de quitter l'île, mon père perd totalement la tête. Il ne veut rien écouter. Il pense que nous sommes en sécurité mais je le sens que la vision de Tsunade n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je suis sûr que les Humains vont venir nous attaquer et que cette fois-ci nous serons sans défense.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Kiba.

\- Cela fait plusieurs siècles que les barrières ont été posées. Le problème c'est qu'il ne reste qu'une seule autour de notre île. Personne n'a renouvelé les barrières et elles ont dû se détruire au fur et à mesure que les Humains venaient nous attaquer. Maintenant, il ne reste que celle-ci, nous sommes en danger si elle est également détruite nous n'avons plus de protection.

\- Il faut en parler à ton père, dit Sakura.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Il est persuadé que nous sommes à l'abri sur cette île. Personne ne sait comment reconstruire les barrières, c'est un savoir qui s'est perdu au fil des siècles. La seule solution qui nous reste et de quitter cette île. Seulement, vous connaissez tous la réponse.

\- Alors Minato nous a tous condamnés, soupira Kiba.

\- Nous pouvons nous enfuir, tentai-je.

\- Naruto, nous ne savons pas nager. Nous ne pourrons pas atteindre le continent, remarqua mon amie. Même si nous arrivons là-bas, on se fera rapidement remarquer. Toi, avec tes moustaches sur les joues. Kiba, avec ses triangles et moi avec mes cheveux roses, en plus j'aurai bientôt mon losange, symbole des prophétesses. En plus, nous ne savons pas quand ils attaqueront. On est sûr qu'ils vont le faire mais nous n'avons pas de date précise. Quoi qu'on fasse nous sommes perdus, le plus simple serait de quitter l'île tous ensemble mais on connaît l'avis de ton père sur la question.

Je baissai la tête puis j'entendis le bruit de mon ami poisson. Le dauphin se trouvait de nouveau à la surface. Mes deux amis semblaient aussi perturbés par la découverte de l'animal. S'il avait pu venir aussi près c'était que mes théories étaient véridiques. Seuls les petits poissons pouvaient passer les barrières pour nous permettre de nous nourrir. Je regardai le mammifère et la solution apparut.

-Il va m'aider à m'échapper de l'île, les dauphins sont d'excellent nageur. Je peux comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicidaire mais je refuse de rester ici sans rien faire alors qu'on a des Humains à nos portes, répliquai-je. Je vais préparer mes affaires et dès que les Humains viendront pour nous attaquer, je partirai.

\- Mais comment vas-tu faire sur le continent ? demanda Sakura inquiète.

\- Je sais comment vous aider, intervint une voix derrière nous.

Nous sursautâmes en voyant Tsunade. Cette dernière nous regardait avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Il devait avoir peu de personnes qui croyait en sa vision. Ils étaient de l'avis de mon père, la barrière nous protège et donc ils se sentaient en sécurité. Seulement, personne ne connaissait le problème.

-Comment vous pouvez nous aider ? demanda Sakura surprise.

\- Sur le continent, j'ai un ami, c'est un Yokai.

Nous étions tous surpris par cette confession, surtout moi, je pensais que tous les Yokais se trouvaient sur l'île pour notre sécurité. Il semblerait que je me trompais.

-Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? demandai-je. Je croyais que tous les Yokais se trouvaient ici !

\- Calme-toi, je comprends ton désarroi mais écoute-moi avant de poser tes questions. Je sais que c'est surprenant mais ton père n'est pas au courant. Il se nomme Jiraya.

\- Jiraya ? dis-je étonné.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom.

-Il s'agit du mentor de ton père et c'est ton parrain Naruto. Il a quitté l'île avant ta naissance. Son rêve était de quitter cette île, il voulait découvrir le monde au-delà de la barrière. Et il a réussi à partir. J'ai régulièrement des nouvelles de sa part. Il habite sur le mont Myôboku, c'est une terre reculée où vit les créatures sauvages, les Humains n'osent pas venir dans ces lieux dangereux. Il faudra donc que vous soyez très prudents.

\- Vous avez dit « vous » ? s'étonna Kiba.

\- Naruto ne pourra pas aller là-bas tout seul et je ne veux pas que vous subissiez le même sort. Les habitants ont perdu foi en mes visions. Minato croit qu'il est à l'abri mais il ne sait pas à quel point nos défenses se sont affaiblis au fil des siècles. Depuis les premiers Yokais sur cette île, personne n'a renouvelé les barrières et rien n'est éternel. Je pense que les Humains s'en sont rendus compte et la dernière barrière tombera malheureusement ce soir.

\- Ils vont nous attaquer ce soir, durant la fête de l'équinoxe, souffla Sakura paniquée. Il faut prévenir tout le monde.

\- Et qui va nous croire ? demandai-je. J'ai essayé de parler à mon père, tu l'as bien vu.

\- Mais tes parents risquent de mourir ce soir. Tu ne vas rien faire, s'exclama mon amie.

\- Tu crois que je souhaite la mort des Yokais présents ici ? Je veux sauver tout le monde. Si je pouvais, je les emmènerais directement sur les bateaux pour quitter l'île pour que finalement les Humains trouvent une île complètement vide. Nous pourrons ainsi revivre en paix sans que personne sache que nous avons de nouveau disparu. Mais mon père est trop buté pour ça. Il nous a tous condamnés à ne pas voir la vérité en face.

\- Pas tous. Vous trois, je veux que vous quittiez l'île lorsque la dernière barrière tombe.

\- Comment on peut faire une chose pareille, un dauphin ne peut pas transporter trois personnes et aucun de nous ne sait nager.

\- Kiba, ta famille est en contact avec des esprits chiens. Ces derniers sont d'excellent nageur, c'est dans leur instinct de survie. Akamaru est un immense chien, vous pouvez être deux sur son dos. La nuit vous permettra de filer le plus discrètement possible et cela sera moins risqué que de prendre un bateau. Vous serez plus en sécurité avec ces deux animaux qui sauront éviter les tourbillons présents autour de l'île. Vous ferez mieux de préparer vos affaires, ce soir vous quitterez l'île mais je vous préviens. Sur le continent, il y a des forces maléfiques à l'œuvre une malédiction touche les Humains et les transforment. Je veux que vous soyez prudent.

Nous hochâmes la tête mais on ne comprenait pas la mise en garde de Tsunade. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas cacher mon enthousiasme, j'allais partir de l'île mais une chose me coupa.

-Et vous ? demandai-je à Tsunade.

\- Je resterai ici. Je rassurerai vos parents. Je sais que les Humains ne nous tueront pas, ils ont besoins de nous comme toujours. Mais savoir que tu vas bien leur donnera la force de se battre. Et toi, tu dois te battre pour nous sauver. Vous nous sauverez tous les trois.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, souffla Sakura. Nous nous serons libres et vous vous serez enfermés et réduits en esclavage comme avant.

\- Il y a de l'espoir. Naruto, tu es l'héritier de Kurama, celui qui nous a tous sauvé la première fois. Tu seras celui qui nous sauvera également et pour continuer dans les titres, tu es le futur chef, tu es notre prince.

Je la regardai avant de rougir. Personne ne m'appelait ainsi. Pour les Yokais, je n'étais que Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato et de Kushina Uzumaki. Je me tournais vers mes amis qui me soutinrent dans ma décision. Je savais que si je quittais l'île, je pouvais sauver tous les membres de cette île. Mais pour cela, je devais renoncer à tous et m'enfuir. Je soupirai mais dans un sens, je n'avais pas le choix. Si on était tous attrapé, personne ne nous sauverait. On n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, seul Kiba et Sakura croyaient aux paroles de Tsunade.

En plus, si la prophétesse avait belle et bien raison, ce soir, Uzushio n'existera plus.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes.**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cette nouvelle fiction.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Tout dépendra de mon avancée.**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, malheureusement, j'irai à mon rythme donc je ne connais pas les dates d'avance de quand je posterai la suite. J'écris tout simplement.**

 **Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

La nuit commençait à tomber. Je me tenais dans ma chambre devant un sac d'affaire mais j'ignorai si j'en aurais besoin à l'extérieur. Je stressais à l'idée de partir mais c'était inévitable. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je vis Kiba et Sakura à l'entrée. La dernière rentra dans la pièce et mira autour d'elle avant de poser ses yeux sur mon sac de voyage.

-Nerveux ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je le suis. Je sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de partir mais me voilà devant le fait accompli, j'ai peur. Surtout que j'aurais l'espoir de tout un peuple qui attendront de moi que je les sauve de leur bêtise. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'échoue ? Nous serons tous condamnés.

Sakura vint vers moi et elle prit mes mains, les serrant fortement. Je la regardais me sourire, elle tentait par ce biais de me transmettre du courage. Kiba vint vers nous pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. Ils étaient là avec moi.

-Tu devrais mettre des vêtements confortables pour le voyage. C'est une aventure qui sera longue et dure. Il faudra être préparer. Sakura s'occupe de la nourriture et moi, je m'occupe des vêtements. Nous serons plus stables avec Akamaru. Tu donneras tes affaires à Sakura. On est avec toi, vieux. On ne te laissera pas tomber.

Sakura hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de notre ami. Je souris doucement envers mes amis. Je partis mettre des vêtements plus confortables et qui pourraient être porté par n'importe quel Humain. Un pantacourt noir et un débardeur blanc, je rajoutais des poignets de force en cuir. La future prophétesse me tendit des sandales noires, m'expliquant que les Humains en portaient, cela venait de la part de Tsunade. Je remarquai que Sakura pouvait ressemblait à n'importe qui, de même que Kiba. La première portée un débardeur rouge avec une jupe, en dessous se trouvait un legging noir. Pour mon ami, il avait une veste en cuir avec un tee-shirt et un pantacourt noir.

Je donnai mes affaires à Sakura qui vérifia si je n'ai rien pris d'inutile. Elle sortit un cadre photo où on voyait mes parents et moi. Je rougis lorsque mon amie regarda l'image. Elle sourit en sortant la photo de son cadre. Sakura ferma les yeux et elle se concentra sur le papier glacé qui se transforma en un joli petit pendentif en or. Elle me donna le collier.

-La photo est à la l'intérieur ce sera plus léger que dans un cadre. Comme ça, tu auras toujours tes parents contre toi. Je suis contente que tu ais quelque chose à te raccrocher. Allons-y, ton sac à dos est prêt. La nuit va prendre le pas et nous devons nous retrouver là où nous étions tout à l'heure.

On hocha la tête et je pris mes affaires pour les mettre sur mon dos. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur les lieux prévus et je vis mon ami le dauphin qui chantait. On entendait la musique de la cérémonie et les rires nous donnaient mal au cœur. Sachant que ce serait la dernière fois que mon peuple s'amuserait comme ça. Je sentis la dernière barrière tombée, c'était le signal. Les Humains n'allaient pas tarder à attaquer.

Kiba invoqua Akamaru. Il monta sur son dos et Sakura le rejoignit. Quant à moi, je sautai dans les eaux de l'océan. Le dauphin nagea dans ma direction et je sentis sa peau mouillée sous mes vêtements. L'animal me porta, sa peau luisante me donnait une drôle d'impression.

Soudain, au lieu d'entendre les rires et les chansons de mon peuple, des cris de peur et d'effroi nous parvinrent. Il semblait que c'était le signal pour le dauphin car il commença à nager rapidement. Par réflexe, je tentais de m'accrocher à la première chose sous ma main, l'aileron de mon nouvel ami. Mes amis se trouvaient à côté de moi, sur Akamaru. Ce dernier nageait très bien. Je ne savais pas du tout la distance entre l'île et le continent mais il fallait qu'on se dépêche. Je regardai derrière moi et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Uzushio brûler sous les flammes destructrices. Une larme coula sur mes joues striées. Les Humains venaient de nouveau de détruire notre maison. Je voulais hurler ma rage mais je devais me retenir tout comme il fallait que j'avance.

Les tourbillons furent passés rapidement grâce à l'instinct de nos mammifères. Je restais concentrer sur l'océan. L'eau était froide, se remettant à peine de notre hiver rigoureux. Les Humains ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que des Yokais soient aussi fous pour affronter les eaux troubles autour de l'île. Kiba tentait de nous faire oublier ce que nous venions de voir. Seulement, les images s'étaient imprégnées dans ma mémoire. Mes oreilles entendaient encore les cris des femmes et des enfants qui ne voulaient que vivre en paix. Pourquoi les Humains s'acharnaient sur nous ? Ils n'avaient aucunes consciences et je les détestais.

Sakura tenait fortement la taille de Kiba. Elle se retenait de pleurer, je savais que sa famille était importante pour elle. Ses parents s'occupaient d'elle depuis sa naissance, même lorsqu'ils venaient d'apprendre que leur fille possédait en elle, le pouvoir des prophètes. Ce don pouvait détruire une famille entière, il arrivait que les parents abandonnent leur enfant à cause de ce pouvoir particulier. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des éléments, personne ne comprenait rien à cette magie, même Tsunade ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait la capacité de lire l'avenir sur le long et le court terme et cela faisait peur.

Je soupirai doucement. Le voyage risquait d'être long. Il fallait que je trouve désormais un moyen de sauver mon peuple. Le souci était qu'on ne pouvait pas secourir les nôtres à trois et on devait retrouver Jiraya en premier, lui seul pourrait peut-être nous aider. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne dois pas craquer, me montrer faible auprès de Sakura et Kiba. Je me sentais responsable d'eux, c'est de ma faute s'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation. Je prendrais la responsabilité de tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

La route était longue, je sentais la fatigue montrer le bout de son nez alors que le froid commençait à nous envelopper. J'entendais Sakura claquer des dents et je voyais qu'elle frissonnait. Kiba, galant, enleva sa veste pour lui passer. Seulement, le vêtement était légèrement trempé donc avec la température, l'habit était également froid mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Le dauphin se mit à chanter et je pus voir la terre au loin. Le continent, je me sentais totalement mitigé à présent. Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureux ou effrayé de découvrir cet endroit. J'avais toujours rêvé de partir à sa découverte mais les événements faisaient que je n'y allais pas par envie mais pour trouver un refuge autre que mon île, désormais détruite par les Humains. Toutes mes pensées étaient perturbées par les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le dauphin me déposa là où j'avais pied Akamaru lui emmena Kiba et Sakura sur la terre ferme avant de demander muettement à ses passagers de descendre de son dos pour qu'il puisse enlever l'eau présent dans ses longs poils blancs. Je souris doucement avant de saluer mon ami qui repartit dans l'océan. Je me demandais encore pourquoi le dauphin était venu à moi. Comme s'il savait que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Soudain, on entendit des bruits dans les bois autour de la plage. Je regardais mes amis qui commençaient également à paniquer. On venait à peine d'arriver sur le continent et nous voilà déjà en danger. Kiba nous ordonna muettement d'aller se cacher dans les buissons. Nous fîmes ce qu'il demandait et on se cacha dans les feuilles. Le climat semblait totalement différent de celui de notre île.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et je vis dans le sable nos traces de pas. Je frappai doucement Kiba qui vit également les marques dans le sol. Je soufflai doucement et les particules s'envolèrent pour cacher notre passage. Mon ami hocha la tête avant que finalement nous vîmes des Humains sur la plage. Ils étaient deux. D'après les silhouettes, deux hommes d'un certain âge. C'était la première fois que je voyais un Humain, un véritable Humain, en chair et en os. Habituellement, je les voyais mais à travers les livres d'histoire. Sakura semblait aussi intéressée que moi sur le sujet. Les deux individus semblaient être des soldats, leur tenue montrait clairement qu'ils voulaient se fondre dans la nuit. Seulement, nos yeux étaient capables de voir dans le noir.

Kiba renifla doucement l'air. Il voulait savoir si ces Humains étaient dangereux ou non. Seulement, les odeurs ne pouvaient pas nous aider face à des monstres pareils. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance. Les deux hommes semblaient totalement ravis, ils devaient littéralement jubiler. Je sentais leur rire et leur amusement. Sakura commençait à me retenir, elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas j'aurais été fracassé la gueule de ces types. Ces hommes, je ne les aimais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de nous. Des Yokais présents sur l'île.

Finalement les deux hommes partirent après avoir fait une petite bringue. On profita pour quitter la plage, nous serions trop à découvert dans cet endroit. Surtout qu'on ne savait pas si les courants marins pouvaient emmener une personne de l'île jusqu'ici. Je ne voulais pas savoir la réponse. Le plus simple était de partir et de s'éloigner de la plage. Nous devrions également trouver un coin pour dormir. Sakura devait être fatigué tout comme Akamaru et Kiba. Je sentais moi aussi des relents de fatigue. Seulement, je me devais de le cacher aux autres. Il fallait bien une personne pour surveiller le sommeil de mes amis.

La forêt était dense et profonde. Je me sentais tout de même euphorique, c'était le premier bois que je voyais. Je reniflais l'écorce, la nature qui m'entourait, les feuilles chantaient au gré du vent. Dans cet endroit, j'avais l'impression d'être en communion parfaite avec mère nature. Comment les Yokais avaient pu ignorer une sensation aussi extraordinaire ? Sakura et Kiba étaient dans le même état que moi alors qu'ils regardaient la forêt comme s'il s'agissait d'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde. Le vent soufflait sur mon visage et je voulais chanter, danser sous la musique de la forêt. Sauter dans les arbres, me sentir plus proche de la nature elle-même. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en sentant cette communion.

Mon père avait tort sur un point, le continent était vraiment magnifique. Si on oubliait les Humains et qu'on regardait les choses sous un autre angle, nous étions nés sur cette terre. Nos ancêtres avaient vécu ici, avant que les Humains ne nous forcent à tout abandonner. Sans Humain, le continent pourrait être notre nouvelle maison, plus besoin de se cacher, de fuir sur une île entourée par des barrières qui disparaîtront des siècles plus tard, de nous couper du monde autour.

-La nature est aussi magnifique ? se demanda Kiba.

\- Je pense que l'équinoxe aide à rendre la forêt encore plus magnifique, dit Sakura regardant autour d'elle. Les feuilles chantent le renouveau avec dame nature.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait autant en phase avec les bois du continent, souffla mon ami. C'est vrai, nous sommes nés sur l'île, pourtant j'ai l'impression que la forêt nous attendait.

\- Nous sommes certes nés sur l'île, mais avant tout, nos ancêtres venaient du continent. J'imagine que la forêt attendait le retour des Yokais sur le continent. Elle a senti notre présence et cela doit être sa propre magie qui nous protège. Peut-être qu'elle sent à quel point les Humains sont néfastes. Il y a quelque chose d'obscur dans l'écorce des arbres, comme si un mal rongeait le bois.

\- Je l'ai senti également la forêt souffre, c'est quelque chose qui doit se trouver dans la terre. Cela peut-être n'importe quoi, du poison ou quelque chose d'encore plus horrible. Mais la forêt semble heureuse de nous avoir avec elle, souffla Sakura en touchant un arbre.

\- On dirait que l'euphorie du début a disparu pour nous laisser totalement suspicieux, dit Kiba regardant autour de lui. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer.

\- Il doit être minuit passé à présent. L'équinoxe s'arrête lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentissent dans les airs. La magie positive à laisser place à toute cette négativité. La forêt montre son visage blessé et malade. Etant des Yokais, nous la sentons plus fortement que les Humains, répliqua mon amie.

\- Donc la forêt a fait semblant d'aller bien lorsque nous sommes entrés dans son domaine, soupira l'homme chien. On se fait avoir même par les éléments.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute, m'exclamai-je. Il y a sous nos pieds une force négative. C'est elle qui donne à ce bois l'apparence d'être malade. Si nous suivons le courant, on peut peut-être trouver la source de ce mal.

\- Et si le mal est un Humain ? dit Sakura. On ne prendra pas le risque de se faire attraper aussi bêtement. Oui, ce courant est étrange mais nous n'avons pas à nous jeter dans la gueule du loup pour autant. Tsunade a été claire, on doit retrouver Jiraya pour lui expliquer la situation d'Uzushio.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Sakura mais personne ne nous a dit où se trouver le mont Myôboku, intervint Kiba. Si la montagne est trop loin ou si nous sommes plus proche que l'on veut bien croire. Nous ne connaissons même pas notre position actuelle. En clair, nous sommes perdus avant même de commencer notre quête et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de partir à l'aveugle dans ce genre de situation. On doit se débrouiller par nous-même. Seulement, que peut-on faire ? Nous sommes bloqués. Donc, on va suivre ce courant, c'est notre première piste. Si cela se trouve, il nous mènera là où on veut aller. Autant commencer quelque part. Tu en penses quoi Sakura ?

\- Je… Je suppose mais si cela nous emmène dans un village d'Humain, on fait demi-tour immédiatement.

\- Cela va de soi. Dans ce cas, suivons ce courant, souris-je.

* * *

 **Voilà le début de l'aventure!**

 **J'espère que vous avez beaucoup aimé ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela ne prend pas longtemps et cela fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
